One of A Kind
by bbdanitkd
Summary: Shannon meets the girl of his dreams. What hapens when his friends interfere? PG-13 for later chapters
1. The Girl

****

Disclaimer: I own nobody except myself. Don't sue me please! I have nothing to lose. Good ole Vinnie Mac owns most of it (darn it).I also own Mike, Angie and Sue that's it.

Spoilers: None

Authors Note: If ya wanna tell me some suggestions email me at **Hrdybyz330@cs.com**

****

Characters: Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Danielle Hardy, Matt Hardy, Mike Moore, Angie Moore, Sue Moore, Nicole Samala, Shane Helms, Amy Dumas.

CHAPTER 1

Shannon Moore, his mom, grandmother and little brother were unpacking the moving truck. They had just moved from Orlando, Florida to Cameron, North Carolina. Shannon wasn't to happy about it but everybody else was. That happiest of them all was Shannon's mother Angie. She had grown up in North Carolina so when Shannon's parents got divorced, it was natural for her to move back. 

While unloading the truck, Shannon saw some kids about his age coming that way. When they got closer Shannon noticed that two of them looked a little older than him. He was 12 and his little brother Mike was 9. Shannon thought that they were going to walk right by so he went on unpacking. When he came out of the house, he saw his mom and brother talking to them. 

Shannon walked over to introduce himself. Now, he could see that there were three girls and three boys. Shannon waited for his mom to finish introducing herself. When she walked away, Shannon turned to the first of the kids. He looked like he was in high school.

"Hi," he said "I'm Shannon." "I'm Matt," he replied. "This is my brother Jeff, my friend Shane, my girlfriend Amy, my sister Danielle, and her friend Nicole." "We live down the street," piped up the one who Matt had called Jeff. He seemed a little older than Shannon.

They talked for a while than Matt said, "It was nice talking but me, Shane and Amy gotta be goin'." The three of them left and Shannon turned to the other three. "Wanna go to the lake with us," asked Nicole. "Sure just let me tell my mom," replied Shannon. He went inside and Nicole said to Danielle " You like him." "No I don't," Danielle shot back. Shannon came out and they headed for the lake. 'I wanna get to know her' Shannon thought in the direction of Danielle.


	2. At The Lake

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sue, Angie, Mike, and me. Nicole and everybody else owns their selves.   
Feedback: Please give me some! I can take anything that you say.  
Characters: Nicole Samala, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Shane Helms, Mike Moore, Sue Moore, Angie Moore, and Danielle Hardy.   
Authors Note: Sorry first chapter was so short I just wanted to keep ya  
hangin.   
Title: At The Lake   
  
  
CHAPTER 2   
  
While Shannon was thinking about how he wanted to get to know Danielle, she was thinking the same thing about him. She saw him looking at her and thought "Is he looking at me? His eyes are so amazing." Nicole turned "What?" she asked. "Oh nothing." Danielle said. "Did I say that outloud?" Danielle blushed and went up ahead to join her brother.   
While she did Nicole stopped and waited for Shannon. "Hi." she said. "How old are you?" "Im 12." replied Shannon. "Oh same age as me and Danielle then." "Cool." Danielle turned around and saw Nicole flirting with Shannon. She got really mad and started to run. "Danny wait!" Jeff called while running after her. "What's wrong?" he gasped."Nicole." "What did she do baby girl?" Danielle was crying as she told him that Nicole was flirting with Shannon. "Hey don't worry. Wanna go home and rest?" "No I'm fine. I just don't want to see either one of them right now. "Ok." Jeff replied already mad at Shannon.  
Shannon was walking with Nicole and they saw Danielle and Jeff up ahead. "Wait up." called Nicole. Jeff turned around but Danielle kept on walking. When Nicole and Shannon caught up to Jeff, Jeff said, "I don't think that you guys should come with us." "Why?" asked Shannon anxious to get to know Danielle. Nicole just smirked. Jeff shot her a dirty look and told Shannon "I don't think she wants to see either of you right now. She's kinda upset with you two. "Why?" asked Shannon again. "Why don't you ask Nicole?" Jeff replied and turned and left.  
Shannon turned to Nicole and asked, "What was that all about?" "Oh nothing. I just have a friend who wants what I have." she replied with a smug look. Shannon looked at her questioningly but didn't say anything. They turned around and Nicole put his arm around her. He didn't care. "Is she mad at me?" he thought to himself referring to Danielle.   
They kept walking and Shannon went home. He was thinking about why Danielle was mad at him. He didn't do anything wrong at least no that he knew of. He thought about what had happened. "Danielle was fine until Nicole started trying to flirt with me." he thought to himself. "That's it! Danielle was mad because Nicole was trying to flirt with me!" He was so happy he almost jumped but then he thought "Does Danielle think I was flirting, too?"   
  
AN:\ Sorry so short I have a lot of projects due so I haven't had time to write. My bad!!! Please R&R!!! Sorry it's a cliffhanger but Im cruel so I'll make you wait!!!! 


	3. Later That Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sue, Angie, Mike, and me. Nicole and   
everybody else owns their selves.   
Feedback: Please give me some! I can take anything that you say.  
Characters: Nicole Samala, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas,   
Shane Helms, Mike Moore, Sue Moore, Angie Moore, and Danielle Hardy.   
AN:\ Sorry last chapter was so short. I'm CRUEL! Mwahahaha! Ok on with the story.  
AN 2: If you're good and review then you might have a surprise later on in the chapter!!!!!!  
Title: Later That Night  
  
CHAPTER 3   
Jeff was still looking for Danielle. It was starting to get late and Jeff still hadn't found her. He was starting to get really worried. He headed back home thinking that maybe she had gone back. When he got back to the house, he noticed that I wasn't there so Jeff went looking around the neighborhood.   
  
He stopped at Shannon's house. Shannon had looked kind of upset when I had run off so maybe Shannon had asked me to talk. Jeff knocked on the door and Shannon answered. "Hey Shannon. Is Danielle there?" "No I thought she didn't wanna see me," he replied. "Oh," said Jeff. "Why is something wrong?" "Well, I kinda can't find her."  
As soon as Jeff said that Shannon had his shoes on and was heading out the door. They went and looked everywhere for Danielle. By 8:00 they were really worried. They went to check by the lake one more time before they went home. As they got closer to where Matt, Jeff and Danielle used to go, they heard a soft voice. They went closer and recognized it as Danielle's.   
They ran to the voice and found Danielle barely hanging onto a branch that was about 50 feet from the rushing waters. "I'm gonna go get help," yelled Jeff. Shannon just nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off of my body just hanging there so weak it seemed. "Shannon, help me please!"Shannon stopped daydreaming and said "Danielle don't worry! I'm gonna grab you!"  
  
Shannon looked to see if Jeff was coming but he couldn't see him. Shannon looked around to see if there was anything he could reach me with and he saw a long stick hanging from a tree. "Hold on, Danielle! I'll be right back!" "Come back, please"Danielle whispered. The only thing that Danielle wanted right then was for someone to hold her and she wanted that person to be Shannon.  
  
She heard a noise and she called out "Shannon, is that you?" No body answered but the footsteps got louder. A person looked over the edge at her and she screamed. It was the only thing that she could do when she saw who it was. "Shh, it's okay," said the person. Danielle stopped screaming and just stayed there quietly. "What are you doing here?" Danielle asked shakily. "I came to help you. I saw you fall so I went to go find Matt and Shane." Danielle laughed. "They hate you, Brock! They wouldn't believe you. Not after what you did to me anyway." "Yeah well when I told Matt that his darling little sister was hurt, he believed me." "Then where is he?" Danielle was almost crying now "Where's Shannon, too? What did you do to them?" "Relax Princess, I didn't hurt them, at least not yet. Matt went to go find Jeff and I don't know where Shannon is."  
  
"All I came to do was help you get out of here, but I guess you don't want my help." "Brock please! Help me! I can't hang on for much longer!" Brock looked down at Danielle and saw her crying. He had such a sweet spot for her. No matter how much she hurt him, he always cared about what happened to her.   
He looked at me and said quietly. "You got it, babe." Brock bent down and picked her up, bringing her onto the ground. Danielle looked at him and said "Thank you Brock." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but when she went to leave he pulled her back to him. "Brock" He silenced her with a forceful but passionate kiss. "You're welcome," he replied and let go of her. Brock got up and walked away.   
Shannon came back a few minutes later and said "Danielle you got out! I'm so happy!" Danielle just stood there still looking the way that Brock had gone.  
  
  
AN: HA! I told you there would be a surprise but I didn't tell you it would be Brock Lesnar!!! Ok I didn't know it was gonna be Brock but it was the first name that came to me. At least I made up for being so cruel in the other chapters. PEACE!!!!!!!!!  
Jeffyzgurl aka Hrdybyz330 ok just call me Danny. 


	4. What Happened Next

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sue, Angie, Mike, and me. Nicole and 

everybody else owns their selves. 

Feedback: Please give me some! I can take anything that you say.

Characters: Nicole Samala, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, 

Shane Helms, Mike Moore, Sue Moore, Angie Moore, and Danielle Hardy. 

AN: Whaddya think of the last chapter? If you liked it then REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Brock Lesnar is gonna be in this chapter to.

Title: What Happened Next

Danielle kept standing there while Shannon made a big fuss out of her being ok. The only thing that she could think of was Brock. He had kissed her. 'Brock Lesnar just kissed me' she thought to herself. She was still thinking about the kiss when Matt, Jeff, and Shane showed up. Matt looked at Danielle and asked her if she was ok. "Yeah," she replied in a whisper. "C'mon lets get you home," said Jeff. We went home and when we got there, our dad was really worried. "Danny baby you're home," he said. "Yeah dad. Now I'm gonna go get some sleep." Matt didn't say anything about Brock coming and telling him. He didn't want anybody to get mad. 

The next morning, Danielle still had that distant look on her face. All she could think about was if Brock had meant that kiss. The guys went out to wrestle while Danielle was eating breakfast. "You coming," asked Jeff. "Yeah just let me finish," she replied. Right before Danielle was about to go out the phone rang. "Hello?" "Uh hi is Danielle there," the other voice asked. "This is her. Who is this?" "It's Brock." Danielle's heart sped up when she heard that. "What do you want," she asked hoping that her happiness wasn't evident. "I just wanted to explain about yesterday. Meet me at the creek in twenty minutes, okay?" "Sure," she whispered. "Bye," Brock said and hung up. Danielle walked out back and told the guys that she was going for a walk. "Can I come," asked Jeff. "No! I mean I wanna be alone." She hoped that they believed her.

Danielle changed and ran to the creek as fast as she could. When she got there, Brock wasn't there. Danielle sighed and sat down. ' I hope he comes,' she thought to herself. About ten minutes later Brock showed up and saw Danielle sitting there. 'She came,' he thought. ' She wants to know why I did it.' Brock got nervous. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself especially not in front of Danielle. He walked up behind her. "Hi," he said. Danielle turned around and came face to face with Brock. "Hi," she stammered. "Look I just wanted to talk to you about kissing you yesterday," he said. "Ok," Danielle replied. 'She seems happy that's good. Maybe she won't get mad at me,' Brock thought. Brock didn't know why Danielle was happy. He didn't know that it was because of the kiss that she was so happy. "I didn't mean to. It just came over me," he blurted out. Danielle's face fell. "Oh," she said. 'Danielle looks so upset,' he thought.

'You idiot! Why would he like you?! He's Brock Lesnar and you're Danielle Hardy. You're twelve and he's fourteen. It's never gonna happen you idiot,' she yelled at herself. She couldn't believe it. She was such an idiot. "That's all I wanted to say," Brock said. Danielle just stood there. Brock went to leave but he turned around and when he did he was shocked at what he saw. Danielle was still standing there shaking with obvious sobs. "Danielle what's wrong?" "Nothing just leave me alone." she replied. She tried to walk away but Brock grabbed her. "What's wrong?" "You didn't mean it! I thought you did but you didn't!" "Didn't mean what," Brock asked but he already knew the answer. "The kiss Brock. You didn't mean the kiss," she said still crying.

"I liked thinking that you meant it. I liked thinking that you cared about me but you don't," she said. Brock couldn't believe it. She liked him. "Come here," he said. He opened his arms and Danielle walked right into them and let him hold her. 

AN:/ sorry if it sucked! I forgot to than Megan for her help on my stories so Thanx Meg!!!!!!!!!


	5. I'm Sorry Guys

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sue, Angie, Mike, and me. Nicole and 

everybody else owns their selves. 

Feedback: Please give me some! I can take anything that you say.

Characters: Nicole Samala, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, 

Shane Helms, Mike Moore, Sue Moore, Angie Moore, Danielle Hardy, Gil Hardy, and Brock Lesnar.

AN: Whaddya think of the last chapter? If you liked it then REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! From now on Brock Lesnar is gonna be a major character in the story and their dad is gonna be in it a couple of more times. 

Title: I'm Sorry Guys

Brock stood there holding Danielle as she cried. Danielle looked up and said, " I'm sorry I thought that you liked me. I knew that you wouldn't." "Dan…." "Brock, please just let me…" Brock silenced her with another passionate kiss. "Dani, I care about you. I don't want you to think that I don't because I have for a long time." Danielle just stood there. She looked nervous and worried. Then her face turned into a grin. "Brock, what about what you did?" "I did it because I was mad that you had a boyfriend. I didn't mean to hurt you. When I heard that you were in the hospital, I sent you flowers but your brothers got rid of them. They didn't want you to have anything to do with me."

Danielle was about to ask him something but Brock kissed her again. This time she kissed him back and the kiss grew more passionate. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Brock's hands stopped when they reached Danielle's thigh and he massaged it carefully. Danielle gave a small moan and tightened her arms around his waist. They broke the kiss and stared at each other for a while. Brock sat down and pulled Danielle into is lap. He stroked her hair and told her that he loved her. They started to kiss again. This time when they stopped, they heard a gasp.

"Danielle! What the hell are you doing?! Why are you with him?" Danielle just sat there and held onto Brock's waist. "Brock," she whispered, "Hold me and don't let them take me away." Brock just nodded. He was finally with the girl of his dreams and her brothers show up. "Don't worry, babe. I'll take care of you." Matt and Jeff walked up, an angry look on Matt's face but Jeff's had a small smile on it. He knew how his sister felt about Brock and even though he didn't really like him, it was her decision. Danielle was a little happy when she saw Jeff's face but it turned into an angry look when Matt turned around. Matt walked toward them and Danielle tightened her grip on Brock's waist. She was so scared. ' Please don't let them hurt Brock,' she thought. 'I love him to much.' 

"C'mon Danielle," Matt said. Danielle just sat there. "Come on Danielle or I'll tell dad. Just be glad that I don't tell him right now. "I'm not coming," Danielle said. "You can't make me." "Please Dani. Just come with us." That was Jeff. Jeff the peacemaker. "Jeff," she whimpered. Matt looked down at his little sister clinging to Brock's waist. He sighed. "Dammit Danielle. Why do you have to be like this? Fine stay with him but when he hurts you don't come running back to us." "Thank you Matt. Really. I love you." "You better," he replied. Jeff smiled and told Brock that he better not hurt his little sister. "I won't," said Brock looking down fondly at the little girl in his arms.

AN: What did ya guys think? Let me know. Please Review. PLEASE!!!!!!!

Preview for next chapter: We'll finally find out what happened between Brock and Danielle. Well maybe. Mwahahaha *cough cough*. :-D


	6. Remembering The Past

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sue, Angie, Mike, and me. Nicole and 

everybody else owns their selves. 

Feedback: Please give me some! I can take anything that you say.

Characters: Nicole Samala, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, 

Shane Helms, Mike Moore, Sue Moore, Angie Moore, Danielle Hardy, Gil Hardy, and Brock Lesnar.

AN: Whaddya think of the last chapter? If you liked it then REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Flashback sequences will be italics while the rest will be regular.

Title: Remembering The Past

As Danielle sat in Brock's arms their past experiences came back to her. She remembered the last and worst one most of all.

*****  


__

Danielle and her boyfriend were in Matt's car going to the movies. Matt went to stop by the river and the brakes wouldn't work. Matt told them to jump and he did it easily. Danielle's boyfriend, Jonathan, wanted her to get out first. Neither of them had gotten out but Jonathan had gotten the worst by far. His side of the car hit the river and he died instantly. Danielle had a few broken bones and many stitches but no pain was as bad as the one she suffered when she found out what had happened to Jonathan. Her heart was broken in half. At the site of the accident, the police found a note saying 'Hope you liked my handiwork Matt, B-Rok'. Matt had gotten upset when he saw that because he knew what Brock's nickname was. When he told Danielle that, she was very upset because she had always cared about Brock. She couldn't believe it. 

*********

Danielle was brought back to reality by Brock talking to her. "Dani? Dani?" "Huh?" she responded. "What's wrong baby girl? Are you ok?" His voice was full of concern. "I'm fine Brock I was just thinking about something." "What were you thinking about?" "The accident," she whispered. Brock's hold tightened. "Don't think about that baby. That was then and this is now. I'm sorry about what I did but let's not think about it baby girl." "Okay Brock," she replied. Danielle just sat in his arms not saying another word. Brock knew she was still thinking about the accident but he didn't say anything. Brock sighed and held Danielle closer to him. 

As Danielle sat in Brock's arms, she thought about how Jonathan had held her before the accident.

****

*****

__

It had been at Danielle's house waiting for Matt. They had been talking about their relationship. Jonathan had just told her for the first time that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her forever. Danielle had told him the same thing back except in different words. He had kissed her slowly but she had made it more passionate. When they got done kissing, Danielle snuggled into his arms and he said that he was never going to let her go. 

*****

'Yeah right,' Danielle thought. 'He's not here for me now. But that's because of the man that's holding me right now.' Danielle felt a pang of guilt. 'No. Jonathan would want me to be happy and I am. Right?'

AN:/ Hey anyone still reading? Come on ya'll review. Sorry so short. I just couldn't think for this chapter. 

Preview for next chapter: Is Danielle happy or not? Will she find out the right answer? 


	7. Pain of A Lifetime

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sue, Angie, Mike, and me. Nicole and 

everybody else owns their selves. 

Feedback: Please give me some! I can take anything that you say.

Characters: Nicole Samala, Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, 

Shane Helms, Mike Moore, Sue Moore, Angie Moore, Danielle Hardy, Gil Hardy, and Brock Lesnar.

AN: Whaddya think of the last chapter? If you liked it then REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Title: Pain of a Lifetime

Danielle stopped thinking about Jonathan and laid her head against Brock's chest. Brock stroked her side holding her tightly. "I am never going to let you go Dani," he whispered. She smiled and snuggled into his arms. She fell into a light sleep and Brock kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight baby girl," he whispered.

******

Back at the house, Shannon had come over to see Danielle. "Hey Jeff," he said. "Ummm hi Shannon." "Where's Danielle?" "She's at the lake," Jeff replied. "Ok. Thanks." "You're welcome." Shannon left the house heading towards the lake. All the way there, Shannon thought about seeing Danielle. 'I am going to make her mine,' he thought. He smiled at the thought of kissing Danielle. Then at the thought of holding her and telling her that he loved her. He could feel Danielle saying the same things. 'I just have to tell her,' he thought. 

When he finally got to the lake, he went looking for Danielle. He heard somebody talking and thought it might be Danielle. When he got there he saw Danielle sitting in Brock's arms. He stopped shocked. From what he had heard Danielle didn't have a boyfriend but there she was in this guy's arms. He watched as Danielle leaned up and whispered something and then giggled. Shannon moved closer and finally said something, "Danielle?" Danielle turned and saw Shannon standing there his eyes filled with pain and tears. "Shannon," she said "I…I.." Danielle couldn't get anything else out. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard Shannon say, "You couldn't even get to know me huh? I guess some of the guys in town were right. You are a slut." As soon as Brock heard him say that he stood up making Danielle fall off his lap. "You wanna say that again," he asked. Shannon smirked. "You. Are. A. Slut." As soon as he said this Brock hit him. "Brock..no please." That was Danielle trying to stop him.

Brock wouldn't listen though. He kept hitting Shannon and Shannon kept hitting him. They were both getting close to the water. Danielle saw this and tried to grab them. She felt a fist hit her jaw and something hit her ribs. With that she fell. Brock and Shannon both went to grab her but neither of them could. Danielle hit the water hard and Brock ran for Matt and Jeff. Shannon went down by the water to make sure she was ok. 

******

Brock knocked hard on the door of the Hardy house. Jeff answered the door and saw Brock there out of breath. He went outside and closed the door. "Can I help you Brock," he asked. "Danielle's hurt. She fell," he gasped. Jeff got Matt and they went back to the lake. 

******

Meanwhile back at the lake, Shannon had got Danielle to shore. She was barely breathing and bleeding badly. He took off his shirt and tried to wrap her most serious cuts. He got Danielle to start breathing a little more but her pulse was still weak. He heard voices and saw Matt, Jeff and Brock coming. He moved out of the way as Matt and Jeff took over. He made sure not to stand anywhere near Brock. "Come on Dani. Wake up for me. For me Jeff come on." Matt felt like he was going to hit both of them. He couldn't believe what they had put his little sister through. "Jeff go find somebody," said Matt. Jeff was reluctant to leave but he did.

****

His little sister was hurt because of two people that she really cared about. Jeff couldn't believe it. Brock had just promised that he wouldn't hurt her and he does. Jeff ran out onto the main street and looked for somebody to help. Jeff found a cop and told him that his little sister was hurt. The cop followed Jeff back to the lake and when they got there Matt was wiping some of Danielle's cuts with his shirt. The cop made Matt get out of the way and called for an ambulance. He tried to get Danielle to breathe a little more but it wasn't working. When the ambulance came, Jeff rode with and Matt went to call their dad.

*****

At the hospital Danielle woke up in a lot of pain. "J…Jeff?" she whispered. Jeff looked over and saw Danielle trying to sit up. "Sit down princess we don't want you to hurt your ribs anymore," Jeff said stroking her hair softly as she lay back down. Danielle sat back down and closed her eyes. "Wh..what happened Jeff?" Jeff sighed. "Well princess you got hit and fell." Danielle looked at Jeff confused. "Hit by who?" she asked. "We're not sure if it was Brock or Shannon," he replied quietly. Danielle looked shocked. "Brock?! But he wouldn't….he wouldn't hurt me I know it." Danielle tried to believe it but she knew Jeff was right. They heard a knock on the door and Danielle looked up. Standing at the door was Brock. Jeff looked at Danielle and asked, "Do you want to see him princess? I could have him leave if you don't." Danielle sighed and replied, "I'll talk to him." Jeff nodded and opened the door. "Come on in Brock."

AN:/ Sorry I didn't post this one sooner but I've had serious writer's block. R&R and tell me what ya think. Peace out! Dani.

  



End file.
